She Is, He Is
by carez123
Summary: Because next-generation characters are often all-too shallow. Please read the Author's Notes. Thanks.


**A/N: I know a good few people in Bones fanfiction who write Booth and Brennan's daughter's character as almost depth-less and unrealistic. Sometimes I think it might be because they don't feel the need to develop her character because...well I don't know why. But I won't stand for it. Don't get me wrong, there are plenty of great fanfics out there focused around her. But I decided since I will soon be writing and publishing my own story about her, I'd show how I'll be characterizing her. I might to one for Michael later on. Read on.**

* * *

><p>First off, she's smart. She's whip-smart and knows things most girls her age wouldn't even think of. She's great in school, has straight A's, she's involved in extra curriculars, clubs, sports, the works. She's dedicated and hard-working in school and out of it, committing to excel in all fields. She gets this side of herself from her mother.<p>

But she's not anti-social. She has friends, she's well-liked, well-known. She's kind and pretty and funny and smart, so she's not ignored by her peers. However, those who think they know her well probably don't. She has very few truly close friends who really understand her, and even then she sometimes finds it hard to open up. She has a hard time trusting people.

She's very independent. She needs to know she can do things herself without anyone else's help. If a problem arises, she wants to be able to solve all by herself. Most of the time, she does. Sometimes, however, that's impossible. Those times are the most difficult for her.

She is closer to the male members of her family—her small, shy, intelligent younger brother, her smart, sweet, sarcastic older half-brother, her brave, kind, noble father. Her mother and sister are a different story. She feels her mother is too cold, too distant, and she is terrified of disappointing her, while her younger sister is stuck-up and slightly cruel, especially to their brother. She doesn't hate them, though. Far from it.

She is a dedicated, committed ballerina, taking advanced classes at her ballet school. She plans to one day attend Juilliard and join the New York City Ballet. She doesn't want to marry or have kids one day—another reflection of her mother on her. She wants to focus first on her career.

She doesn't often show fear or sadness. She doesn't want people to think she's weak. However, she does have fears—crippling fears. She's terrified of being betrayed, abandoned, by those she loves. She's afraid to fail, to disappoint anyone. Namely her own mother. She's scared of spiders.

She has odd quirks. She loves wacky socks as much as her father, she carries a watch at around with her because she likes to know the time, she hates having short nails and she loves watching movies in the dark and building forts out of pillows and chairs and blankets.

She has a fun side. She doesn't like getting into trouble often, but she's willing to bend the rules for a good time—as long as she knows she won't get caught. She enjoys doing things most girls wouldn't, like doing science experiments in her tree house with the help of her best friend and, on occasion, her uncles at the lab, and playing street hockey with her dad and her brother, and sitting under the cherry tree outside her window, reading a book for hours on end.

She is plagued with nightmares which increase in intensity as she matures. Sometimes, they're random and unexplainable. Sometimes they are perfect embodiments of her worst and deepest fears. Those closest to her know they occur, but she's too stubborn to admit to it and ask for help.

She is just as bull-headed as both of her parents, combined. If she believes something to be wrong, she won't let up until it is corrected. She never loses an argument, but her powers of persuasion she inherited from her father help in that respect.

She worries constantly her parents are disappointed that she didn't decide to become an FBI agent or a forensic anthropologist, but instead a professional ballet dancer—something completely unrelated to either of those professions.

Contrary to what one would think, she is incredibly insecure. She has enough self-doubt to power a country, but she hides it well behind walls of confidence and sureness. However, this self-doubt is buried so deep within her it's hardly discernable in her everyday life.

She is aware of her parents' legacy as ridiculously successful crime-solvers, as well as the will they-won't they sexual tension that played into their partnership for seven long years before they finally gave into desire and ended up with her.

She knows her existence was a catalyst for a long-awaited romance between her parents, but she also knows she's much more that that—she's a person, and she wants desperately to escape the label of the catalyst to an epic romance.

She wants to be seen as a person, a girl with her own personality and quirks and successes, not just a catalyst.

She is Christine Angela Booth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Okay, I think I see now why people's characterizations of her are so shallow-they see her as a catalyst for Booth and Brennan's relationship and nothing more. I hope this changes things. Because honestly, as ridiculous as this sounds, every character deserves to be developed, good or bad, important or not. That's just my point of view as an author.**


End file.
